


Cuddle Time

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Roman and Virgil cuddle.





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a (very) short fic for Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it!

The trees trembled and swayed as a strong gust of wind blew past them. The heavy rain beat down on the world, or more specifically, the house. Virgil could hear the loud tapping of the rain against every window. It was almost comforting, in a way. That was just him, though.

 

Currently, Virgil sat in his room scrolling through his phone. His blankets were piled high to one side of his bed and his pillows were stacked on top of each other to provide support for his back. His desk lamp, which Virgil had been too lazy to turn off, cast a warm glow in the room.

 

His room was cozy, to say the least.

 

Meanwhile, Roman sat in his room freezing. Even though all the lights were on, along with his heater, and he was covered in piles upon piles of blankets, he was still shivering.

 

_ Ugh, I  _ **_hate_ ** _ this weather!  _ he thought.  _ I don’t know how Virgil can stand it! _

 

Just then, an idea popped into his head.

 

“Virgil!” he called out.

 

No response.

 

“Virgil!”

 

This time he heard a faint, “What?” from Virgil’s room.

 

“Virgil! Virge! Emo Prince! My King! Darling! Love of my Life! My Sally to my Jack but gay! VIRG-”

 

“I’m right here, Roman,” Virgil said. Roman looked over at his door to see Virgil standing there in just his hoodie and black sweats.

 

“HOW ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!” Virgil looked down at his outfit and stared at Roman in confusion. “It’s COLD Virgil!”

 

“No it’s no-” Roman’s dramatic gasp interrupted his sentence. Virgil smiled softly and shook his head. “You know, for being extremely overdramatic, you’re cute.” Roman gasped again and blushed. “Anyway, Princey, what did you need?”

 

“Warmth.” Virgil stared at Roman. “I’M COLD OKAY?! IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU’RE ALWAYS HOT!!!”  Virgil’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up. “I-I meant temperature wise! You’re always warm, you-you know? I, uh, I just-  _ Virgil, please stop looking at me like that this is embarrassing _ .”

 

“Well gee Roman, I had no idea you-”

 

“SHUT UP AND CUDDLE ME VIRGIL.” Virgil smirked slightly and shut Roman’s door behind him. He climbed into Roman’s bed, pushing aside some blankets in the process, and laid beside Roman who immediately wrapped his arms around Virgil and clung to him for dear life. Virgil chuckled and unzipped his sweater.

 

“Roman, I’m gonna allow you to wear my sweater since you’re so cold.” Roman gasped and nearly let out a squeal of delight but he refrained. “You’re lucky I’m  _ so hot-” _

 

“SSSSHHHHH!” Virgil laughed and wrapped his sweater around Roman. Roman immediately felt warmer and zipped up the jacket.

 

“Feel better?” Roman nodded and hugged Virgil. Virgil smiled. “You know, just for the record, I’ve always known that you found me hot.” Roman blushed and buried his face into Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil chuckled. “Alright, I’ll stop.” Roman looked up at Virgil and smiled softly.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my overdramatic prince.” Roman laughed and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist and pulled him closer. The two shared a kiss and slept in each other’s arms for the remainder of the night.


End file.
